Perdón jefe, te olvidé
by HHrGS
Summary: ¿Cómo nos puede unir una flor a la edad de 6 años? Así que sin saberlo ya se conocían, el destino juega siempre a juntarlos. Aunque él no es una chica y él es su peor enemigo. Prologo: Heather.
1. Prologo: Heather

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter no me pertenece, es de J.K. Rowling y esta historia no tiene ningun fin de lucro.

**Perdón jefe, te olvidé**

Prologo

_Heather_

* * *

¿Alguien se había puesto a pensar antes en la frase "Que curioso es el destino"? Yo sí, eh escuchado a tantas personas quejándose de las crueles "bromas" que les juega o incluso algunas riendo de lo pequeño que es el mundo y lo grande que es el destino. Sí el mundo es pequeño, entonces Europa lo es más. Sí Europa es pequeño entonces Reino Unido lo es más. Sí Reino unido es pequeño entonces Inglaterra lo es más. Sí Inglaterra es pequeño entonces Londres lo es más y si Londres es pequeño entonces Hyde Park lo era más. Paradójicamente Hyde Park, con sus 145 hectáreas de extensión, es el espacio abierto más grande de Londres.

-¡¿Por dios chico, tienes que ser tan lento?! –Exclamó una gruesa voz tras un bigote de manera tosca.

El hombre, de complexión muy ancha, empujó al niño con una de sus gordas manos apresurándole el paso.

-L-lo siento tío Vernon –Susurró temeroso un pequeño niño de unos 6 años.

Caminó a trompicones el niño pequeño de aspecto frágil y descuidado.

Era un paseo familiar en Hyde Park o eso pensaba el pequeño de complexión sumamente delgada y cabello negro azabache largo bajo los hombros y muy alborotado siendo poseedor de los ojos verdes más hermosos y las facciones más finas. Tenía las pestañas largas y rizadas y una piel pálida y sumamente delicada aunque a esa edad siempre las tuvo teñidas de un misterioso rojo. De espaldas parecía una pequeña niña con la ropa que traía. Una camisa verde muchas tallas más de las que debería que le quedaba por debajo de las rodillas y parecía vestido y unos pantalones de tela blanco que nunca le quedaron a su primo ¡Pues como le iban a quedar! Al pobre ojiverde le quedaban tan pegados que parecían mallas, tal vez lo único que no parecía de niña eran los toscos zapatos negros.

-¡Mamá Harry me empujó! –Se escuchó la aguda voz de un pequeño de igual 6 años que tras haber caído al suelo accidentalmente fue con su madre para acusar a su primo.

-¡No es verdad tía Petunia! –Se defendió el más pequeño de voz suave mientras veía como su tía se acercaba peligrosamente a él.

-Tienes que aprender –Contestó la larguirucha mujer apretando los dientes-. Deja a Dudley en paz.

La mujer levantó amenazadoramente la mano y Harry no dudó en correr tanto como sus cortas piernas se lo permitían para alejarse de tía Petunia. Zigzagueó entre unos setos y brincó sobre un arbusto floreado escondiéndose tras el haciendo que su tía no lo pudiera encontrar y ya frustrada solo gritó al aire.

-¡Pequeño vándalo te quiero aquí a las 4 o nos iremos sin ti!

Y luego se escuchó un pequeño susurro enojado diciendo algo como "ya verá cuando lo vea". Harry tras el arbusto lo escuchó todo y se sonrío "toda una tarde libre" aunque después las tendría que pagar.

Caminó a pequeños pasos cuidando mucho que su tía no lo viera o peor aún, que su tío lo viera.

Siguió paseando hasta llegar a un lugar de ese parque que jamás había visto antes, no es que fuera mucho pero por lo que sabía, ese lugar no debía estar ahí. Era una pequeña extensión oculta tras los mas hermosos y frondosos árboles pasaba desapercibida y las personas pasaban como si no la vieran y aunque no tuviera nada en especial poseía algo que captó la atención del pequeño haciéndolo correr a ese lugarcillo que se le antojaba mágico.  
Tenía un diminuto lago de aguas cristalinas y montoncitos de flores que nacían al pie del lago todas muy parecidas en forma pero de variados colores. Corrió alrededor del lago hasta toparse con la flor más interesante que sus ojos habían visto alguna vez. De un tallo color azul oscuro casi negro y pétalos que si bien por fuera eran verdes esmeralda, que le recordaban a sus ojos, por dentro era de un rosa rojizo. Sin darse cuenta su mano se estaba alzando para tomarla y justo cuando sus deditos rozaron los suaves pétalos un chillido proveniente del parque lo asustó haciéndole separarse completamente de la bella flor y correr para ver lo que había pasado.

Cual fue su sorpresa al ver que el chillido fue producido por una niña de su edad que estaba siendo "atacada" por lo que a simple vista parecía una pequeña bola de carne con algo que le colgaba, de seguro eran los brazos y piernas.

-¿Dudley? –Se extrañó Harry acercándose lentamente.

-¿Le conoces? –Sollozó la niña de vestido rojo-. ¡Dile que me devuelva mi flor!

-Cállate niña –Resonó la voz de el abusivo mientras de su mano colgaba una linda margarita-. Si tanto quieres esta cosa toma.

Dudley estiró el brazo hacía ella ante los sorprendidos ojos de su primo, que no podía creer que su primo hiciera algo así. La niña sonrió contenta y estiro su pequeño brazo para tomar la margarita y antes de que sus dedos la pudieran tocar el abusivo apretó ferozmente la flor rompiéndola y dejándola caer a los pies de ella para después salir corriendo de ahí.

-Tranquila –Consoló el azabache mientras colocaba una de sus manos en la también pequeña espalda de ella-. Si dejas de llorar prometo conseguirte una flor más bella.

-¿Enserio? –Dijo ella mientras sorbía y miraba al niño de dulce voz, aunque ella pensó que _**él**_en realidad era _**ella**_.

-Si, solo espera aquí.

Harry corrió tanto como podía para llegar hasta su lugar especial, que bautizó con ese nombre al ver que solo el le prestaba atención. Buscó desesperadamente con sus ojos la bella flor que había visto antes y al localizarla se aproximó a ella con claras intenciones de tomarla cuando, para su sorpresa, su mano choco con la de alguien mas haciéndole algo de daño.

-¿Qué crees que haces? –Preguntó queda y fríamente una vocecita presuntuosa.

-A-ah yo solo quiero… –Empezó tartamudeando él-... Esa flor…

-Esa flor es mía –Lo cortó el otro niño-. Yo la vi primero niña.

-¿Ah? -¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Acaso le habían dicho niña?

-Solo no te la voy a dar –El otro niño tomo la flor y de un rápido movimiento la arrancó ante los tristes ojos esmeraldas.

-Pero por favor...

-¿Enserio la quieres tanto? –Comenzó a fastidiarse del azabache pero rápidamente una sonrisa arrogante y un brillo malvado surco por sus ojos, algo no propio de un niño de 5 años-. Te la doy pero debes darme algo a cambio…

-¡Pero yo no tengo nada!

-¡Déjame acabar! Enserio que eres escandalosa… No te pedí ningún objeto niña.

-Pero yo no soy…

-Shh dejame acabar –Dijo posando uno de sus dedos blancos sobre los labios de Harry que se sentía ofendido pues él no era niña-.

-Bueno ¿Qué es lo que quieres entonces?

-Es fácil –Continuó sonriendo de una manera que llegó a preocupar al esmeralda-. Te quiero a ti.

-¿Qué…? –Por un momento se quedó sin poder decir algo con la mirada algo asustada, algo que no le pasó desapercibido al otro niño.

-Padre dice que si quiero ser alguien respetado como él todos deben obedecerme y hacer todo lo que yo quiera, creo que eso significa que tienes que ser mía… quiero ser como él.

-¿Pero en verdad me darás la flor?

-Ya te dije que si.

-Entonces esta bien.

-Pero mm ¿Cómo sabre si en verdad cumplirás?

-Yo siempre cumplo mis promesas –Algo ofendido dijo eso por lo bajo con su suave voz como un susurro.

-Madre hace algo para asegurar que padre cumpla sus promesas pero no recuerdo que es…

-¿Quieres que hagamos algo mientras lo recuerdas?

-Si, buena idea… ¿Cuál dices que es tú nombre?

-Aun no lo he dicho, me llamo Harry, Harry P…

-¿Harry? –Lo interrumpió él algo contrariado-. No es un nombre para una niña.

-Pero yo no…

-Calla, elegiré un nuevo nombre para ti, no te preocupes.

-Oye yo no necesito…

-H…Ha…Har…Harr…¿Te gusta Harriet?

-Noo, escucham…

-Bien, entiendo, muy tonto…

-A mi me gusta mi nom…

-Casi no conozco mujeres umm.

-Que yo no soy m…

-¡Ya se! –En un giro rápido para un niño de 6 años, tomo a Harry de los hombros-. Te llamarás Heather, tiene una H.

-Pero…

-No, no necesitas darme las gracias Heather.

-Mi nombre es…

-Heather ya lo sé, acabo de decirlo y recuerda que debes hacer…

-Todo lo que tú digas, entiendo. Aun no me dices tu nombre.

-Tú no puedes decirme por mi nombre pues soy tu jefe, llámame así y debes estar feliz de que te deje hablarme.

-Entiendo pero…

-Dices mucho pero.

-Es que no me dejas acab…

-¡Ya lo recordé!

-¿El qué?

-Es tarde y debo irme –dijo mas para si mismo que para el confuso azabache-. Pero nos debemos ver de nuevo, siempre vengo aquí todos los viernes sin falta.

-¿Y si no te reconozco o tú a mi?

-.-Sopeso la posibilidad un momento y luego como si algo brillante se le hubiera ocurrido empezó a revolver cosas en su bolsillo-. Recuerda jamás perder esto –Decía mientras le entregaba un pequeño anillo color verde-. Así cuando te vea sabre que eres tú y sabrás que soy yo porque tengo uno igual.

-Es extraño que lleves algo así contigo.

-Tía Bella me los dio, eran para Pansy porque se supone que me voy a casar con ella.

-¿No eres muy chico?

-No lo se, Pansy dice que tengo que hacerlo porque la bese.

-iuh.

-Si fue desagradable y me obligó. Pero ahora recuerdo como madre obliga a padre a cumplir sus promesas.

Su nuevo amigo, si es que podía llamársele así, se acercó a Harry y de manera lenta le entregó con sumo cuidado la bella flor haciéndole jurar de nuevo que "ella" sería de él y que se verían el siguiente viernes. Su "jefe" se acerco lentamente y con la suavidad propia de un niño de pocos años depositó un suave beso en los labios del esmeralda recordándole la forma en la que su madre se aseguraba de la verdad de las palabras de su padre.

-Nos tendremos que casar ahora –Comento Harry con un leve sonrojo al separarse.

-Me has librado de Pansy.

-Yo no…

-Tengo que irme ¡Adiós Heather!

Y así como apareció, se fue.

-Yo me llamo Harry –Susurró de manera suave algo contrariado, todo había pasado tan rápido ¿Acaso había soñado ese encuentro?-. Bueno.

Después de un rato se dio cuenta que sostenía la flor con su manita y con la otra un pequeño anillo verde. Sonrió para si mismo, no había sido un sueño al parecer. Se guardó el anillo en uno de sus apretados bolsillos y la flor dentro de la larga camisa. Ahora esa flor era demasiado especial para él y ni siquiera él mismo sabia porque pero ya no quería dárselo a la niña, así que tomo otra flor sin fijarse cual y salio de su escondite mágico.

El resto de la tarde paso como una nebulosa, algo confuso. Recordaba vagamente a su tía y tío riñéndolo, este ultimo golpeándolo y metiéndolo en la alacena. Unas risas burlonas algo agudas y raras, debían ser de Dudley. Las lejanas palabras de gratitud de una pequeña de vestido rojo. Y lo más importante, el suave beso de unos pequeños labios. Estiro una de sus manos y tomo un grueso libro hueco por dentro que servia para el como un cofre de tesoros. Casi no había nada dentro, así que pudo colocar la flor, que a pesar de pasar mucho tiempo siendo tratada bruscamente seguía como si nada, junto a ella el anillo verde que siempre brillaba misteriosamente aun en la oscuridad en la que estaba sumido.

-Los cuidaré.

Dijo en una sonrisa.

Esa noche soñó intentando hacer memoria del rostro de su "jefe". Pero para su sorpresa y disgusto no recordaba mucho aunque paso toda la noche exprimiéndose la cabeza para poder recordarlo a la perfección solo atinó a ver unos vagos recuerdos de ropa elegante, algo blanco más bien pálido que tal vez sería su piel, cabello rubio o algo así pero le pareció ligeramente plata y por ultimo unos hermosos y desconcertantes grandes ojos grises, tristes.

Harry no lo volvió a ver y poco a poco olvido como era en aspecto. Sus tíos jamás lo volvieron a llevar a Hyde Park y no pudo reunirse con el de nuevo. Paso el tiempo claro, olvido que su nombre era Heather, olvido a su "jefe" en todo sentido y olvido ese libro hueco. Ya no tenía 6 pero en unos meses cumpliría 11.

Es curioso como el destino disfruta jugar con nosotros y como tiene cosas y un objetivo distinto para cada uno, en una serie de sucesos que desbocaría las situaciones que ni yo misma sabría imaginar.

* * *

**Gracias si llegaron hasta aquí, espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mi y siento si alguno de ustedes a leído mi otro fic (Adulterio) estoy algo trabada pero muy pronto le subiré Cáp.**

_Besos Jacky_


	2. Cáp 1: Secreto SS

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter no me pertenece, es de J.K. Rowling y esta historia no tiene ningun fin de lucro.

**Como aclaración que olvide dar, esto se lleva acabo después del 5to libro, entiéndase como que el 6to y 7to no los tomo en cuenta. Cada miércoles intentare subir Cáp.**

**Perdón jefe, te olvidé**

Cáp. 1

_Secreto. S.S._

* * *

Y allí estaba él de nuevo, frente al colosal tren que lo había llevado hasta ese lugar. Por sexta vez en su vida tenía que subir a lo que a su parecer era un corriente carruaje jalado por sabrá Merlín que.  
El petulante rubio subió siendo ayudado por uno de sus lacayos. Con los años había ganado su tan merecido titulo de príncipe de Slytherin, el rey de las serpientes, el sex symbol, a la hora de acostarse con una mujer la distinción de casas se acababa. Solo 15 minutos, no mas, era contra las reglas tomarse en serio a las mujeres.

-¿Draco? –Pregunto una voz masculina proveniente de un moreno.

-¿Qué dices Zabini? –Contestó el príncipe.

-Que si como fueron tus vacaciones.

-Ah, lo normal lo pasamos fuera.

-mm, no me refería precisamente a eso.

El semblante de todos los que estaban en el carruaje cambio repentinamente, todo sombrío nadie dijo nada. Solo hombres, no habían dejado entrar a Pansy, eran los dos mastodontes, Zabini y Draco, Nott tenía como misión entretener a la Slytherin.

-Si preguntas si me dio una misión o alguna indicación, siento decepcionarte.

-Así que solo te tomo como una de sus tantas marionetas –Se burló el moreno.

-Cállate, que a ti ni siquiera te ha tomado en cuenta.

-Pff –Bufó con el orgullo herido-. Te estas creyendo demasiado Malfoy.

-.-Sintió el frío en sus palabras pero no se inmutó-. Me creo lo que soy, lo que pasa es que olvidas lo que eres.

-¿Lo que soy? –Se rió con cinismo y desesperación-. Otro de tus juguetes manipulables.

-Sabes que te conviene estar donde estas, así que no lo arruines.

Zabini sabía que Draco estaba en lo correcto, pero no podía evitar sentirse furioso de que ese rubio lo pudiera mandar.

-Parece que ya llegamos –Fue el comentario seco del grisáceo al sentir como el carruaje disminuía notablemente su velocidad.

Del carruaje descendieron uno a uno, primero los dos grandulones de Crabbe y Goyle de una manera torpe, seguidos por Zabini que bajo de forma brusca haciendo que sus pasos expresaran su molestia, y al final de manera elegante y desenfadada, bajo el príncipe sin dejar perder su "estilo" analizó el entorno con su mirada venenosa.  
Y en ese momento ocurrió algo que hizo que en su interior, escondido de la vista de todos, algo se removiera violentamente. La mirada de la serpiente se cruzó con la de un león, pero no cualquier león, con su peor enemigo: Harry Potter.

Ni él mismo entendía el odio que sentía por el azabache. Desde el primer momento que lo vio, a la tierna edad de 11 años, sintió una especie de atracción invisible que le obligo a hablarle y cuando fue rechazado ese sentimiento se encogió para luego expandirse en todo su ser, pero fue un sentimiento tan extraño que el solo supo ponerle el nombre de odio. Desde entonces su única misión ha sido arruinar la vida del joven Gryffindor.

-Potter –Sonrió de manera torcida, hablando como si escupiera las palabras con desprecio captando la atención del aludido-. ¿Qué se siente pasar tu verano con unos muggles? Supongo que bien, así te sientes más en unión con tu sucia madre muerta ¿No?

Pero Harry no le contesto, ni intentó caerle a golpes ni siquiera se digno a mirarlo, solo siguió caminando como si no le hubiera escuchado, indignando al rubio.

-¿¡Qué, aparte de estupido eres sordo Potter!?

Igual fue ignorado, aunque esta vez recibió la molesta mirada de Granger, la sangre sucia como la llama él, pero nada más. Potter siguió sin prestarle atención.

-Estas perdiendo tu toque, príncipe –Canturreó una bípeda voz levemente al pasar junto a el.

-Cierra la boca, Blaise.

Caminando sin perder su estilo habitual siguió el rey de las serpientes, su porte seguía siendo el de siempre y lo único que desentonaba era su rostro contrariado, algo confuso. ¿Por qué Potter no había hecho caso a sus insultos? No le gustaba que lo ignoraran y, extrañamente, se ofendió por el hecho de que no le hubiera contestado los insultos, incluso uno que otro golpe debió haber recibido. Se le antojo extraño, muy fuera de lugar la reacción.

-Pero que más da.

Se talló frustradamente un ojo al sentarse en una de las sillas del comedor. Sus ojos le picaban, tenía un sueño horrible y mientras intentaba espabilarse quedó mirando a la mesa donde el rojo y el dorado eran los colores dominantes. Por una pequeña fracción de segundo que le pareció inexistente su mirada se conecto por segunda vez en esa noche con el chico dorado.

Y algo en esa mirada le hizo estremecer.

-Esa tristeza… –Susurró para si mismo.

-¿Dijiste algo Draco? –Lo despertó una sugerente voz femenina.

-No –Contesto secamente.

-Como sea… Por cierto ¿Ya supiste lo que está en boca de todos?

-Otro de tus chismes Pansy…

-No, no. Esto es más que eso. ¿Ves a Potter? –Le dijo mientras acercaba su rostro a el y luego lo giraba a la mesa de Gryffindor al momento que señalaba al azabache.

-¿Qué tiene?

-¿No lo notas triste?

-¿Y eso a mi debe de importarme? –Espetó escondiendo la verdadera curiosidad que tenía.

-Draco, por amor al chisme –Exclamó dramáticamente-. Potter esta hecho pedazos por la muerte de su padrino, el pulgoso ese que escapó de Azkaban hace algunos cursos atrás.

-Si, se quién es.

-Bueno, como sea, al parecer Potter no logra superarlo. Aparte de que se demostró que "quien tú sabes quién" ha vuelto, aunque eso ya lo sabíamos.

-Aja.

-Potter sabe que representa un peligro para todos los que le rodean, y sabe que su muerte esta próxima, aparte de que…

Él dejó de escucharla por mucho tiempo, distrayéndola con ocasionales asentimientos de cabeza y concentrando su mirada en su plato mientras "oía" los últimos chismes.

Así que por eso no había contestado sus insultos. Tenía mejores cosas en que pensar que en él. Bueno ni que fuera tan importante pelearse con Potter, siempre había alguien más a quien molestar.  
Sintió un molesto cosquilleo en la parte inferior de su oreja izquierda.

-Pansy –La miró sin expresión mientras apartaba su rostro-. No hagas cosas así aquí.

-Que aburrido eres querido, solo te hacia un cariñito.

-Pues deja tus "Cariñitos" para alguien mas. No tengo hambre.

Y salio del comedor antes de que se acabara la cena o que alguien pudiera detenerlo.

A paso de gacela se encaminó a las mazmorras. El olor húmedo y ambiente oscuro siempre presentes en las paredes y corredores que lo guiaban a su sala común era lo que mas le gustaba. Algo lo sacó de su camino, un suave silbido que lo hizo desviarse y con pasos lentos buscar el origen del peculiar sonido que era algo débil, pero audible para sus sensibles oídos. Caminó por pasillos, bajo escaleras (cosa que le sorprendió, pues estaba en las mazmorras) y subió otras tantas, percibiendo como el sonido aumentaba. De pronto se notó a sí mismo en una parte del castillo que jamás había visto y sentía que era la primera persona, en mucho tiempo, en verlo. En el piso se extendía una fina capa de polvo. Era un corredor sin salida que en el fondo, donde ya no había para donde más se notaba algo, borroso y negro. No había luz, le extraño que no existieran antorchas en esa parte. Con una curiosidad que desconocía de si mismo se encamino a la manda negra, sacando su varita con cuidado y murmurando unas palabras apenas audibles, un punto luminoso se encendió en la punta.

-¿Un… cuadro? –Dijo sorprendido al acercar su varita a la mancha negra.

En efecto, una corriente de aire, delgada pero fuerte, era la que producía el silbido que al parecer provenía del interior del cuadro. El retrato plasmaba algo que le pareció descolocado y fuera de lugar, pero levemente familiar. Una extraña flor, que abarcaba todo el cuadro como si fuera a escala, de brillantes colores verde y rojo que igual podría ser un rosa muy fuerte. A los pies de la misma había un león dormido que parecía diminuto ante la colosal flor y una serpiente se deslizaba por el tallo sin quitar la vista del felino.

-Que cosa mas… bizarra –Comentó para si mismo con asco y evidente desaprobación en su mirada-. ¿Pero qué…?

Miró atentamente moviendo su varita por todo el cuadro. Al principio creyó que por ser una pintura mágica el silbido era producido por la pintura pero al sentir como una corriente de aire golpeaba su piel, gélida y cortante que le hizo erizarse. Lo encontró con sorpresa, Una negra abertura, el cuadro estaba entre abierto. Confundido y demasiado curioso como para pensar en otra cosa, abrió más el cuadro y entró por la negra abertura cerrando el retrato firmemente tras él. Su varita le iluminaba parcialmente el camino donde una agradable brisa le daba de lleno en el rostro. Sintió como a cada paso le costaba un poco mas respirar.

-Estoy subiendo.

Se dijo convencido, cambios de presión. Al estar en las mazmorras y tener que subir a los pisos mas altos los Slytherins solían sentirse un poco mal, acostumbrados a un nivel mas bajo, el subir muy aprisa les impedía respirar con dificultad. Por eso jamás se vería a un Slytherin correr por ahí de arriba a abajo.

Y si, Draco estaba subiendo algo que le parecía una pequeña colina empinada, se sentía fatigado con la respiración pesada y a pesar de que recibía la fresca brisa notaba su cara algo pegajosa.

-Creo que ya.

Se dijo al notar, algo decepcionado y molesto, como llegaba a un final sin salida. Todo para nada, pensó frustrado mientras se recargaba en la pared de piedra…

-¿Piedra?

No, no lo había notado, susurró otro hechizo que hizo que el punto de luz creciera, lo suficiente como para alumbrar bien todo el camino. Era piedra pulida, ese pasadizo fue hecho por alguien, para algo ¿Por quién? Lo ignoraba.

El aire se filtraba bajo la pared que acababa con el camino, de seguro habia llegado a una pared que daba al exterior, no le sorprendería, llevaba como media hora caminando. Se separó de la pared sintiendo algo de miedo, un instinto de cobardía y supervivencia le gritaba que saliera de ahí y él, como buen Slytherin, sabía que debía hacerle caso a su instinto. Dio unos pocos pasos torpes y su pie choco con algo, lastimándolo levemente.

-Perfecto ¿¡Ahora qué!?

Se agachó mientras pasaba su mano por su zapato, como si eso disipara la leve molestia. Alumbró la cosa que le hizo tropezar, sorprendiéndolo. Una pequeña palanca oxidada, muy, muy vieja se hacía notar, cubierta parcialmente por un pedazo de piedra hueca que de seguro, pensó él, sirvió en un tiempo para tapar la existencia de la palanca. La jaló pero estaba tan oxidada e inservible que no ocurrió nada, estaba atacada. Aplicó más fuerza y más, y más.

-Cacharro inútil –Escupió molesto mientras forzaba mas el agarre.

En un tirón violento cayó hacia atrás de manera estrepitosa, un sonido como de piedra moviéndose de manera forzada inundo el lugar, notándose que algo así no había ocurrido desde hacía ya mucho tiempo. El mecanismo era extraño, notó desde el suelo, la pared que le daba fin al camino se hizo para atrás y después en movimientos pesados se recorrió hacia un lado dejando a la vista una puerta de madera mohosa y cerrojo de metal oxidado.

-Perfecto –Susurró, ya molesto de tanto pasadizo y metal echado a perder-. Menos mal que esta cosa ya no representa problema, se nota que se cae sola.

Solo basto algo de fuerza para que un pedazo se rompiera, pero, ya cansado de tanta tarea, tomó la varita con los dientes y ante todo lo que se prohíbe por ser un Malfoy, tomó vuelo para después impactarse contra la puerta, abriéndola en un golpe sordo y haciéndolo caer, de nuevo, al suelo.

-¡Y ahora que es esto!

Se dijo molesto. Estaba en una habitación circular, completamente vacía, de un considerable tamaño, Tal vez un poco mas de la mitad de la sala común. Dio unos pasos al frente algo molesto y decepcionado por no encontrar nada, uno a si derecha y prefirió salir de ahí. Se giro bruscamente y no dio ni dos pasos cuando su pierna choco con algo. Pero ahí no había nada.

-Perfecto, mas misterios.

Estiró su mano y palpó la superficie, era como una tela. Tomo, lo que sea que tocara, en un puño y en un elegante movimiento de mano, quito lo que parecía ser una gran manta. Una manta de invisibilidad.

-Por Morgana y todos los… –Susurró impactado, dejando al aire el resto de la oración, con las pupilas dilatadas.

Descubrió solo una parte de la habitación, el resto se encontraba aun bajo la manta. Un viejo escritorio con hojas de papel y plumas de faisán, la mitad de una silla y un tapiz. Empezó a descubrir el resto de la habitación retirando la polvorienta manta que también colgaba del techo. Todo se encontraba en excelentes condiciones gracias a la protección de la manta, pensó él, extasiado. No, no se preguntó quién había sido el responsable de dicho lugar. Era algo obvio, que no tardó en descubrir. Delante de el, imponente y como nunca, estaba el retrato del dueño de ese lugar. Al parecer, la cámara de los secretos, no fue su único_ secreto_.

-Salazar Slytherin –Se contestó una pregunta que nadie hizo, con la boca seca.

Todo, desde los colores, hasta los muebles, todo indicaba que era el "escondite de un Slytherin, verde y plateado por todos lados. Una extraña sonrisa de curvo en sus pálidos labios delgados. ¡Era una hazaña lo que acababa de hacer! Y rápidamente descubrió de donde provenía el aire. En la pared, distribuidos de diferentes maneras, se encontraban unas aberturas triangulares que abarcaban lo largo y ancho de su cabeza.

-De seguro aquí Slytherin espiaba algo… o a alguien.

Su deducción se debía a que al asomarse por uno de los agujeros se encontró con la visión de unos baños. Tal vez el viejo era un chiflado acosador que espiaba a las chicas mientras estas se bañaban o cambiaban de ropa o que sabía él. No era su problema, pero el propósito de esa cámara le daba curiosidad. Siguió pasándose por el lugar, admirándolo, hasta que un ruido hizo que su piel se erizara y algo frío recorriera su espina dorsal. Un sollozo se oía claramente.

-Tranquilo Draco, de seguro solo es un fantasma…

Intentó convencerse de eso. Volteo la cabeza en muchas direcciones intentando encontrar una mancha perlada que le indicara que sus presentimientos eran ciertos. Pero nada, no había nada. ¿Entonces qué es? Se preguntó con insistencia y se acercó a una de las aberturas, se inclinó para ver por ella y lo que vio, lo dejo helado.

-No puede ser…

Esos colores, esas camas… ese chico. Todo el cuadro que se formaba le hacia entorpecer la respiración y su cabeza martilleaba conmocionada al ver ese lugar. Nadie le oía y nadie notaba esas aberturas, nadie, nadie. Ni siquiera él, que lloraba sobre lo que, Draco supuso, era su cama. Su vista no se podía despegar y su corazón no podía dejar de latir de manera molesta e inexplicable.

* * *

**Gracias si llegaron hasta aquí, me da gusto ver que la historia si les parece interesante. Bueno ahora sabemos el porqué del titulo, S.S. es Salazar Slytherin. Los dejo con esa pequeña duda de a que persona es a la que ha visto Draco, aunque supongo que más de uno ya tiene una gran idea de quién se trata.**

_Besos Jacky_


End file.
